wild_journeyfandomcom-20200213-history
Inva Thefolon
Inva Thefolon (Picture artist is Mioree) Date of Creation: 2/19/2019 Name: Inva Thefolon Age: 23 years Aliases: None currently Alignment: Chaotic Good Height: 5ft 6in (approx. 1.6m) Weight: 132lbs (approx. 60kg) Hair Color: Black Eye Color: Golden Class: Archaeologist Bard Personality Inva is curious to a fault, always wanting to learn more. She doesn't care much about local rules and regulations though, more than once she's been found somewhere she shouldn't be and spent a night in jail. She means well though, just wanting to explore, not damage anything. She's a bit bubbly compared to most fetchlings, which brings her more or less to human standard emotional state. Interests and Dislikes Interests: New Things - Inva loves anything new. While she won't just wander up to a murder machine monster to wonder about it, she will usually investigate once it's dead. Magic - Inva isn't the best at magic as she's a bard but she loves learning all about the other magical things people do. Luxury - Inva loves silk nighties and down pillows and everything that would fill a queen's room. Dislikes Being Told What To Do - Pretty easy, she's not a fan of being told she needs to do something. If she really needs to do something, she'll get to it... eventually. Destroying Knowledge - Inva loves books and scrolls (not spell scrolls) and everything similar, any loss of knowledge makes her very upset. Frequent Bathing - Inva prefers the feeling of a little dirt on her. She doesn't see the value in bathing more than once a week. Biography Inva was born in a village outside of Kozan. She lived nearby some ruins that were said to be Azlanti. Of course any such ruins were thoroughly searched and ransacked by adventurers many years before she was born, but she still loved walking through and looking at the broken pottery and torn artworks. It was all worthless to any merchant but valuable to her budding mind as a teenager. Her parents were not happy with her frequent adventures as she consistently came back with scratches and bruises. She often regaled them with horrifying tales of how a falling brick nearly crushed her skull or a cave-in nearly caught her. She would grin and just say she must be the luckiest person in the village. The Archaeologist life definitely called Inva, causing her to sign up with the Pathfinder Society who appropriately honed her gifts and introduced her to the worship of Desna. She immediately clicked with the happy-go-lucky goddess' preferred forms of worship. She's not an devout worshiper but that fits Desna's church just fine. Her journeys often led her to far away places in Golarion and her luck always held strong. She never really had a specific party that she stuck with for more than one or two missions, but that fit her well, she loved hearing all the new stories from everyone. Her bard magic and random knowledge always seemed to be a great boon. One mission led her to a real newly uncovered Azlanti ruin. She was excited beyond words, simply begging to be put on the team when she heard of the mission. She wasn't quite strong enough to manage being a real member but her persistence eventually allowed her to go along as an observer and supporting member. In no uncertain terms, she was told to not try to fight anything, and to only observe with her eyes. She agreed to those terms with excited nodding. Off she went on her adventure, really she was the kid along with the adults. While they were also excited for this rare adventure, they knew it was going to be a difficult mission. Overall, the mission went well. The team was in sync and most of the fights were handled easily as Inva stayed out of sight. At the very end of the adventure, in the last room there was a large arch that seemed more accurately described as a big ring. While the rest of the party ignored it, Inva just couldn't. The party kept her away from it but her gaze kept going towards it. As they were leaving, she was behind the party as usual, and her burning curiosity got the better of her. She snuck back to the room and started fiddling with what seemed to be controls. The ring glowed a soft blue and a film coalesced within it. She stepped forward and peeked her head through which sucked her whole body in and she was thrust into a totally foreign world. Family and Friends None currently in this world. Enemies None as far as she knows in this world.